


Special Surprise

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Du willst zu deiner Freundin Emma Hiddleston, weil ihr euch verabredet hattet, du hast ein Schlüssel für ihr Haus. Triffst aber auf ihren Bruder, der nur in einem Handtuch ist. Schnell erkennt ihr was sie damit bezwecken will und entschließt euch ihren etwas von ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben.





	Special Surprise

„Emma! Wo bist du?“, sagt Y/N, als sie mit dem Schlüssel in die Wohnung ihrer Freundin ging, nachdem sie ein dutzend Mal geklingelt hatte. Sie ging durch die Küche und das Wohnzimmer, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihr. Y/N nahm ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche und überprüfte die Uhrzeit. Sie wollten sich vor fünfzehn Minuten hier treffen. Sie schrieb Emma schnell eine Nachricht, was los ist. Ein Geräusch von oben erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Vielleicht hat sie Y/N Wunsch nicht gehört. Sie steckt ihr Hand in ihre Handtasche und stellte sie vor die Kommode im Flur, bevor sie die Treppe hoch rannte. Sie stellte fest, dass das Geräusch von ihrer linken Seite kam aus einem der Zimmer. Y/N klopfte an der Tür, doch bekam keinerlei Reaktion, also öffnete sie sie einfach. Auf das was sie sah hätte sie nichts vorbereiten können. Vor ihr stand ein Mann im Handtuch mit muskulösem Rücken und sang ein Song von Bon Iver. Was um alles in der Welt ist hier los? Hatte Emma eine Affäre? Y/N würde es ihr bei diesem Rücken nicht übel nehmen, stell dir nur vor wie er von vorne aussieht. Kontrollier es Y/N, sie ist verheiratet! Vielleicht ist er ein Einbrecher, ermahnt sie sich. Ein heißer Einbrecher im Handtuch, sagt eine kleine Stimme in ihr. Bis jetzt hat er sie noch nicht bemerkt, sein rotblondes Haar war noch feucht, er muss gerade aus der Dusch gekommen sein. Y/N schnappte sich die komische Statue auf der Kommode, Emma hatte sie irgendwann Mal von einer Bekannten geschenkt bekommen, glaubt Y/N, sie hat es ihr Mal erzählt und ging leise zu dem Fremden. Sie hob die Statue hoch und wollte gerade ausholen, als er sich blitzartig umdrehte. Der Fremde zog sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und sah sie geschockt an.  
„Wer bist du?“  
„Das sollte wohl ich fragen!“, sagt sie empört, das der Mann die Frechheit hatte, sie zu fragen wer sie ist, „Du bist schließlich derjenige, der eingebrochen ist“  
„Ich bin eingebrochen? In das Haus meiner Schwester? Ich komme verdammt nochmal aus der Dusche!“  
„Das…Das Haus deiner Schwester?“, fragt sie verwirrt.  
„Ja, Emma Hiddleston ist meine Schwester. Ich bin ihr Bruder, Tom Hiddleston. Und wer bist du?“  
„Y/N Y/L/N, eine Freundin von Emma. Ich war mit ihr hier verabredet“, zum ersten Mal nahm sie sich Zeit in anzusehen. Er hatte blaue Augen und war wirklich attraktiv, nun sah sie auch die Ähnlichkeit zu Emma.  
„Oh, ich nehme an sie hat dir nicht erzählt, dass ich zu Besuch bin“  
„Nein, tut mir leid“  
„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Emma ist vor einer Stunde weg, weil sie sich mit Jack trifft“  
„Dann muss sie sich wohl vertan haben“  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Kurz bevor sie gegangen ist, sagte sie das ich Spaß haben soll und später eine Überraschung erraten soll. Ich denke, sie meinte dich damit“, er atmet hörbar aus.  
„Nicht schon wieder“, sagt Y/N ungläubig und stelle dir Statue zurück an ihren Platz.  
„Was meinst du mit nicht schon wieder“  
„Sie verkuppelt mich die ganze Zeit und plant Blind-Dates für mich. Und nun versucht sie mich mit ihren Bruder, also mit dir, Tom, zu verkuppeln“, er lacht  
„Also bin ich nicht das einzige Opfer meiner Lieben Schwester?“, es war für ein paar unangenehm Minuten still und Y/N konnte den Blick von ihm auf ihr spüren, „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir meine Schwester ihre eigen Medizin geben?“  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Sie will, dass wir zusammen kommen, also warum ihr nicht die Überraschung ihres Lebens geben, wenn sie nach Hause kommt?“  
„Sie wird uns wohl kaum glauben, dass wir in so kurzer Zeit zusammen gekommen sind“  
„Nein, das vielleicht nicht, aber es gibt andere Dinge, die wir tun können, um sie in Schock zu versetzen“  
„Oh und das wäre, Mr. Hiddleston?“, sie hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Etwas Bett-Gymnastik“, erklärt er lässig, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen.  
„Wer lässt dich denke, ich wäre jemand so einfaches?“  
„Niemand, außerdem tue ich das“, er zeigt von sich zu ihr, „Nie. Aber wenn ich meine Schwester dazu bringen kann mich endlich in Ruhe zu lassen und das bedeutet Sex mit einer wunderschönen Frau zu haben, gehe ich das Risiko gerne ein und die Aussicht auf ein Abendessen. Also was hältst du davon?“  
„Also wie sollen wir das beginnen?“  
„So…“, er war inzwischen näher gekommen. Tom zog sie an ihrer Taille zu sich und küsste sie, Leidenschaft. Er drückt sie rückwärts und schloss mit einer Hand die Tür, bevor er Y/N dagegen drückt.  
„Wow“, sagt sie atemlos.  
„Bist du überzeugt?“, fragt er.  
„Mhm“, sie nickt, als seine Lippen wieder ihre in einem atemberaubenden Kuss fingen. Tom zog ihr Kleid bis oben zu ihrem Becken hoch und hob sie an ihren nackten Oberschenkel hoch. Er blickt hinunter und sah ihr Y/F/C Höschen an.  
„Hattest du so etwas erwartet oder hattest du noch etwas vor?“  
„Das wird wohl mein Geheimnis bleiben, Tom“, er drückt sich näher an sie heran und drückt seine immer noch bekleidete Erektion an ihre mit Höschen bedeckte Vagina, Y/N stöhnte.  
„Frech, ich verstehe“, Tom küsste ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Er zog ihr Höschen zu der Seite und Strich über ihren feuchten Schlitz.  
„Ich merke, dir hat die Aussicht gefallen“  
„Ahh!...Gott“, schrie sie auf, als Tom zwei Finger in ihr Loch steckt und pumpt, mit dem Daumen rieb er ihren Kitzler. Er biss den Bereich zwischen ihrem Hals und Schlüsselbein und leckte sanft darüber. Währenddessen beschleunigte er das Tempo mit seinen Fingern. Tom zog ihr Kleid bei ihrer Brust hinunter und rollte ihren Nippel zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und drücke mit seiner Handfläche ihren Bussen. Er spürte wie sie sich um seine Finger fest zog und wusste, dass sie kurz vor ihren Höhepunkt war.  
„Komm für mich, Y/N“, flüstert er heiser in ihr Ohr und sie kam augenblicklich. Seine Hand war von ihren Säften bedeckt, Tom führte seine Finger zu seinem Mund und leckte sie ab.  
„Mhm…Lecker. Ich muss nachher mehr probieren, aber jetzt…“, er riss ihr Höschen von ihrem Körper und schmiss es hinter sich. Tom löste sein Handtuch und ließ es zu Boden fallen. Er nahm seinen Schwan in seine Hand und pumpte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich an ihrem durchnässten Loch positioniert und sich in Y/N hinein drückte, die immer noch von ihrem Höhepunkt hinunter kam und schwer atmete. Er schob sich schnell in ihr enges Loch.  
„Gott, du bist so eng um meinen Schwanz, Y/N“, stöhnt Tom und ließ sie an seine Größe anpassen.  
„T-Tom…“, stöhnt sie und drückt ihre Hüften gegen seine und zeigte ihm, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Tom zog seinen Schwanz bis auf die Spitze hinaus und drückte sich langsam wieder hinein. Y/N streifte ihre Nägel über seinen Rücken.  
„Härter…Tom“, er beschleunigte sein Tempo, „Mhm… OH… Gott“  
Tom nahm ihren Nippel in den Mund und saugte an ihm, die andere Brust drückte er. Tom ließ von ihrer Brust ab und bewegte seine Hand zum Süden zu ihrem Kitzler und ließ sie zum zweiten Mal am Tag zum Höhepunkt kommen. Seine Eier zogen sich fest und er kam in sie, schoss sein heißes Sperma in sie. Er war immer noch tief in ihr begraben, als beide von ihrem Höhepunkt herunter kamen. Durch ihre immer noch pochenden Wände, um seinen Schwanz, verhärtet er sich erneut in ihr.  
„Glaubst du, du kannst noch eine Runde aushalten, Y/N?“  
„Also deine Schwester ist immer noch nicht zu Hause“, sagt sie immer noch atemlos und lächelte leicht. Tom legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, als er sie zu seinem Bett brach. Er zog ihr ihr Kleid über den Kopf mit einer Hand und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Sein Schwanz stecke immer noch in ihr als er sie beide vorsichtig auf das Bett legte. Tom zog sein Schwanz wieder aus ihrer Fotze bis auf die Spitze. Er drückte seine Schwanz in einem schnellen, harten Tempo in und aus ihr heraus. Tom packt ihre Hüften fest und Y/N war sich sicher, dass es später zu sehen wäre. Tom vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge, während er sie in einen schnellen Tempo mit seinem Schwanz für fickte.  
„Tom…Oh mein Gott…Hör nicht auf“, sie kratzte mit ihren Nägeln über seinen Rücken, sodass rote Linen auf seinem Rücken waren. Es wurde für Tom immer schwerer seinen Schwanz aus ihrem immer enger werdenden Loch zu ziehen. Er wusste, dass sie kurz davor war zu kommen. Tom’s rechte Hand wandte zu ihrem Kitzler und rieb ihn schnell. Mit seiner anderen Hand nahm er ihre beiden Handgelenke und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf, als er sich leicht aufsetze und sein Schwanz in einem anderen Winkel in ihre Fotze pumpt.  
„Y/N… Du bist so eng und warm um meinen Schwanz, ich kann fühlen wie deine Wände um mich pulsieren“, sagt Tom und pumpt noch ein paar Mal seinen Schwanz in ihr enges Loch, bevor beide zusammen zum Höhepunkt kamen und die Wände ihres engen Lochs mit seinem heißem Sperma bedeckte. Tom zog aus ihr heraus und ihre gemischten Säfte flossen aus ihrer Fotze heraus. Er legte sich neben sie, als sie beiden immer noch von ihren Höhepunkt herunter kamen und zog sie in seine Arme.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er kein Kondom benutzt hat und dreht sich zu ihr, sie schien seine Panik zu bemerken und sagt: „Ich nehme die Pille, meine Sorge“  
„Das ist gut“, sagt er, als ihm eine andere Frage einfiel, „Wolltest du mich vorhin mit der Statue bewusstlos schlagen?“  
„Mhm, das wollte ich, tut mir leid“, beide lachten. Y/N legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, als beide in einen traumlosen Schlaf fielen.  
Später am Tag, wachte Y/N durch die Hand von Tom, die unsichtbare Muster auf ihrer Haut malten.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragt er liebevoll und Blick auf sie herunter.  
„Ja, seit wann bist du wach?“, sie strich über seine Brust.  
„Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten“, er beugt sich zu ihr herunter und begann sie zu küssen.  
„Schon bereit für mehr, Mr. Hiddleston?“, sagt sie lächelnd, er spiegelte ihr Lächeln wieder, als er sich über sie bewegt.  
„Bei so jemanden schönes, immer, Ms. Y/L/N“, er küsst sie weiter, als seine Tür mit einem Ruck geöffnet wurde.  
„Hey Tom, ich wollte etwas zu essen bestellen und wollte fragen ob du-“, Y/N’s und Tom’s Kopf drehten sich zu der Tür, wo Emma stand. Er zog die Lacken schnell über beide und schirmte ihre nackten Körper ab.  
„Was ist hier los?“, fragt Emma erschrocken.  
„Also, was soll ich sagen?“, sagt Tom lächelnd, Y/N biss sanft auf ihre Unterlippe, „Willst du etwas essen, Y/N?“, sie schüttelt den Kopf, „Nein, wir haben gerade kein Hunger, vielleicht später“  
Emma flüchtet schnell aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür schnell. Y/N war es sicherlich peinlich von Emma erwischt worden zu sein.  
„Ich habe Emma total vergessen“, flüstert sie leise.  
„Dann habe ich wohl alles richtig gemacht“, er stellte seinen Schwanz an ihrem Eingang auf und stieß in einem schnellen Stoß in ihre Fotze, die immer noch von ihrem vorherigen Aktivitäten feucht war.


End file.
